Systems and methods for the control of access to broadcast and/or stored media content are known in the art. Such systems and methods are commonly used by parents to limit access by their children to presumably inappropriate media content. The systems and methods typically rely on publicly available ratings, such as those provided by the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) or the British Board of Film classification (BBFC), to determine the suitability of a given media content item for viewing by an audience. Such ratings are typically expressed in terms of minimum recommended ages for viewers, such that they may be employed by access control systems to prevent access by underage viewers.